Blessed Child of Mine
by zria
Summary: SI. I was not as blessed as everyone thought I was, if anything the tiny black butterfly-like creatures that surrounded me-suffocated me indicated that I was an anomaly. My entire existence was an abomination and the empress of Kou loved that about me.
1. Gyokumei Ren

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi- The Labyrinth of Magic

* * *

Blessed Child of Mine

 _Gyokumei Ren_

* * *

.

Blessed.

That was the word mother would use to describe me everyday.

Everyone agreed as they assumed the same notion: You're blessed with the enamoring beauty you inherited from your mother, you're blessed to be born into a rising imperial family, you're blessed to live in luxury and prestige. None of these reasons were the same as my mother's reasons for repeating the detestable phrase to me over and over again.

 _You are blessed._

I was not blessed, if anything the tiny black butterfly-like creatures that surrounded me-suffocated me indicated that I was an anomaly.

My entire existence was an abomination.

I was cursed and my mother adored that about me.

I was Gyokumei Ren sister to Hakuryuu, Hakuei, Hakuren and Hakuyuu. I was the eldest daughter of the soon to be imperial rulers of Kou, Hakutoku and Gyokuen Ren.

I was a being that shouldn't have existed.

* * *

II.

My first memory was vague but I could recall sitting on the lap of a voluptuous woman, who always read to me softly. Thin mesh would always tickle my cheek as she planted sweet kisses on my face through her mask.

In my toddler state of mind, I had decided she was my favorite person in the whole world. A close runner up would have been my chubby faced older brother, who also showered me with the same warm affection. They were my constant companions as I grew up as a baby, and they filled my life with constant giggles and smiles.

However the moments I shared with my favorite woman, was always interrupted by approaching footsteps and smooth fingers that latched onto my wrist with a vice-grip to pull me away.

I always hated the forceful way fingers would dig into my back as I was carried to bed. It was difficult to breath into the cool silk fabric my face was always pressed against, obstructing any way for me to visually seek out the woman I wished I could call mother.

* * *

IV.

I no longer saw the woman, who I felt resembled a mother more than the woman who actually gave birth to me.

But I soon forgot about her as I was placed in a different lap, a warmer and broader one. I came to cherish the textures of crisp paper under my fingers, the poignant smell of ink, and the soothing yet deep chuckles that emitted from the man I called father.

I would snuggle next to my older brother, my playmate, as he read to me in a whisper as we both lazed on father's lap.

These precious moments I shared with them were all taken away when father decided to go to war, bringing his heir with him.

I was left alone and back into the cold and delicate fingers of my mother. At the time I was constantly at the empress's side, pressed against her knee and mirroring a blue haired boy across from me who would do the same thing.

It was unnerving to be around the two of them as we used to rarely see each other. The boy was glued to that woman's side whereas I was stuck to father's side. Hakuyuu was always the mediator between us, but without his or father's presence to support me life became difficult.

Because I didn't feel comfortable with the icy fingers clawing at my back or the strange gaze the fellow four year old would cast upon me.

It used to unsettle me, the way he looked at me with slight distaste using the same eyes that father and Hakuyuu bore.

I realized then, that I would never get along with my twin Hakuren.

* * *

V.

I curiously stared at the scarlet haired boys in front of me.

"May I introduce my sons Kouen and Koumei, they are younger than the crown prince by quite a few years."

I could not see past the protruding belly of my uncle to spot the younger brother, Koumei. However Kouen stood in front proudly, scarlet eyes unwavering as he met the cool ocean blue orbs of Hakuyuu's.

There was a slight hidden adoration in my cousin's eyes as he stared at my brother. I felt my skin crawl, a tingly sensation crept up my spine, as Kouen's stare switched to me. Eyes innocent and wide, so different from the calculating and egoistic gaze I for some unexplained reason expected from him, was what I saw. A shy smile spread across his face, little pearls of white peeked out from under his lips as he greeted the two of us.

Both brothers were nice playmates, and seemed harmless. We enjoyed a game of make believe with me starring as the much needed to be saved princess, who was held captive by the sleepy monster that was Koumei. The two oldest siblings teamed up to save me, and I couldn't help but feel my face split into a smile at seeing brother actually act his age for once. For him to play and run around with fellow children his age, instead of participating in strategy meetings and listening to old men talk.

However as Kouen beamed at Hakuyuu and Hakuyuu smiled, a rare expression he often didn't show people, I couldn't stop a feeling of dread slip through the bubble of cheerful childish play that had been created during the past few hours.

That day I began to remember what the future would hold for my family, how it would destroy every person I held dear to me.

Most importantly I remembered who mother was and what she had done, what she would do.

* * *

VII.

"Gyokumei, what happened to your fingers?"

Blinking shyly as I stared at the long decorative robes of my father, I hid my hands behind my back.

My dark brown, almost black, eyes gazed at the floor. I didn't like to lie to father, but I usually never had to because-

Freezing hands clasped my own as callous free fingers caressed my wounds. "She merely pricked herself during our embroidery session today. Such clumsy fingers." The woman, mother, commented in slight disappointment as she applied pressure along the bandages enveloping my thumb.

"Sorry mother, I won't make any more mistakes next time," my torso was parallel to the ground as I bowed low in apology. I couldn't afford to make a mistake next time, as my error during our practice match nearly cost me my fingers, mother's blade nicked the surface of the flesh of all five of my fingers.

However I was roused out of my thoughts and I beamed as rough hands gently ruffled my hair, "Be careful."

Heat rose to my face as the tips of my lips turned upwards, "I will, father."

To my knowledge the emperor only knew of my lessons on needlepoint, flower arrangement, dancing, and flute playing. They were all things I learned before the age of seven.

I assumed he never saw the scrolls stashed in my chambers, never saw the blade hidden beneath my pillows, and never saw the wand hidden among my robes.

Mother saw them, mother gave them to me, mother taught me, and I learned.

* * *

VIII.

Arms encircled my shoulders in a taut grip as the woman held me close. Words sounding as sweet as honey left her mouth in an attempt to persuade father about his decisions, "She is but a child perhaps she should stay inside with me, within the castle walls?"

His eyes never left his map as he noted battle formations and he replied, "Is Hakuren not the same age as her?"

"But she is a girl my lord, she can not fend for herself."

"Then are those swords just for show?"

I felt a sharp pain as fingers dug into my hair and as my body was forcefully pressed against the woman's skin.

"But my lord," the empresses began her empty plea, only to be interrupted by her husband.

"Gyokumei herself wished to venture outside and observe war tactics. I will not deny her, her wishes."

"Then may I go as well?"

"Who will watch over Hakuei?"

He was firm, mother knew she would not win. As she listened to his next words, I felt her fingers lose energy enabling me to dash into the warmth my father offered. "She will come with me to the camp, or do you have other reasons?"

The woman glanced down and stayed silent, as my father enveloped my hand in a sweet tenderness a person wouldn't expect from someone who was about to mercilessly destroy Kouga territory. As he lead me outside my eyes wandered to gaze back at the tent behind us, I met eyes so similar to mine staring back at me shrewdly.

Suddenly, I was afraid.

* * *

IX.

Fear coiled around my heart as my body stayed rooted to the floor. I stared past my cousin's shoulders and into enraged amber eyes. Metal clashed in front of me as lithe bodies of Kouga and Ren danced before me.

Watching the blade come down, my scream echoed and was soon joined by the soldier in front of me. Kouen yanked me by the arm and began to run, dragging me with him, as I was to busy staring at the black flames that licked my attacker's face.

The scarlet haired boy leaves with a trail of crimson liquid running down his forehead and jaw, as red as his hair, and I with a memory burned into my skull.

I was nine when I first murdered someone.

* * *

IX.

Mother placed the little bundle of cloth containing my recently born sister into the arms of a hand maiden. She reached for me with her icy fingers and I felt her cradle me in her arms instead, replacing the youngest of the Ren family.

Water dripped from the woman's eyes landing on my cheek as I heard her murmur softly, but just loud enough to hear by those standing close, "I am so glad you're safe, it must have been such a frightening experience."

Her acting is almost perfect.

However I curl into myself, attempting to ignore the flurry of black rukh that I can now see happily flutter around her.

She knows what I have done and she is proud.

* * *

X.

Father never let me approach the battlefield again. He thought it was safe to lock me away in the newly finished castle of Kou, to be surrounded by his soldiers and the four walls of his mighty castle. He followed the very words of what mother had suggested to do in the first place.

Brother thought it was safe to leave me as well, in the careful and dotting hands of mother. He told me it was time for me to start paying attention to my role as the first imperial princess. He wanted me to leave the fighting to him and Hakuren, he promised me to come back safe and sound.

Hakuren left me alone for once. There was no taunting, no jibes at how I can't be a warrior like the other soldiers nor how I wouldn't be able to fit in the women's court as a proper lady. He only stayed silent, something un-befitting of him. His chatterbox mouth was sewed shut for once as tight lines appeared between his brows, every time he looked at me.

Kouen doesn't say a thing about the incident to anyone. The shy smile is gone now, replaced with a strained one laced with uncertainty. He is the only one who walks a step slower than the rest, looking back at me occasionally with an ambiguous expression. Worry overlaying slight cautious dark red hues are all I remember as he looks at me one last time before disappearing into the distance with my brothers.

Again father left with his army and Hakuyuu in tow, I stared after the stampede of men march out in black and blue uniforms, to fight in a war that I knew we would win.

The emperor left his wife, Hakuei, and I behind walls and soldiers in an effort to protect us.

He was right, I was safe from the prying eyes of enemies. However as I stared at pitch black corrupted eyes brimming with ecstasy and satisfaction, I realized I was far from safe, as the monster within the walls decided it was time for me to learn about magic.

* * *

 **AN:** This is a mess and was probably really confusing to read. But I knew that if I didn't get this posted before I went to bed, it would never be posted. Leave a review telling me what was confusing/any errors and i'll try to fix it (hopefully it's not everything), or if you'd just like to leave me a comment!


	2. Hakuyuu Ren

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic

Thank you all so much for the great reviews! It seriously blew me away. I would like to address some things you guys have pointed out.

1\. Gyokumei will be a powerful magician but she's not as strong as a Magi nor will she ever be.

2\. She was born with the black rukh, however she was only able to start seeing rukh after she killed someone.

3\. Romance will not be a main focus in this story, but there'll be a mention of it. (Next chapter actually haha)

* * *

Blessed Child of Mine

 _Hakuyuu Ren_

* * *

.

He remembers trailing after his father's long strides as they both briskly follow the maids.

He remembers seeing two bundles of cloth wrapped around little pink limbs, poking out of the fold's constraints.

He remembers how his mother coos at the baby in her arms and pays no attention to the one in her lap, nor any other occupant in the room.

It's as if she does not hear the way one infant cries desperately for attention, and the other remains deadly silent.

It's as if she does not see any of the uneasy looks the handmaidens and midwife share between themselves.

It's as if she does not feel father lift up the ignored baby, only for the child to wail louder at being jostled.

That was the first and last time he sees mother fawn over Gyokumei with pure unadulterated adoration.

* * *

III.

Hakuyuu stirs as he feels the warm spot next to his side, suddenly disappear. As he rubs the sleep from his eyes he blearily catches a man, with a black and yellow checkered mask, leaving with his dreaming sister cradled softly between his arms.

Soon after the rice paper door slides shut, the boy leaves his makeshift bed and grabs a nearby scroll to join his father across the room. They work in a comfortable silence, as he reads the foreign words of the torran language and his father reviews requests from his citizens.

The cerulean haired boy pauses as he learns the word for mother. In the story he reads, the mother is someone who leaves hugs and kisses as she bids her children good night. Hakuyuu thinks back to the last time he was kissed good night and realizes it was certainly not from his mother.

The one who elicited soft giggles from his sister and boyish laughter from his brother, who left them kisses through the mesh of her mask, and who used to tuck them into bed every night was no longer with them.

Hakuyuu slowly peers up from the scroll, only to see an older version of himself looking back at him patiently. His blue eyes stare into the emperor's own blue hues as he asks, "Father where is Miss Falan?"

"Parthevia." The word leaves Hakutoku's mouth monotonously. Young Hakuyuu does not notice the way his father's brows knit together in frustration.

Instead he blinks back at his father's gaze. Parthevia was one of the strengthening empires in the west, much like Kou in the east, both empires were conquering nearby countries and expanding their reign. Curiously the young boy asks, "Why?"

"She went home to see her family."

The six year old nods as he falls silent. There was a time when he used to ask his caretaker why she never went home to see her family. He was always met with distant eyes filled with melancholy as she briskly swept him up in her arms and said she simply couldn't see her family anymore. As the boy absorbed the new information, he supposed what she used to say made sense. She couldn't see her family because they were so far away.

He misses her, but at the same time he hopes that the sad look in her eyes will now disappear when she rejoins her family in Parthevia.

From now on he will fill in the role of Miss Falan for Gyokumei, because he knows the empress would only be willing to act as a mother for Hakuren.

* * *

IV

At a young age Hakuyuu understands the meaning of war. As the crown prince of the developing nation of Kou, he sees things most children should not.

Through the small opening of his tent, his perceptive blue hues pick up the tell tale signs of remorse and guilt in the down turned eyes of his father's soldiers. The way their shoulders sag as they drag their feet through the mud, how they occasionally look back at the battlefield with fingers clenched, and the layer of dried blood splattered across their uniforms remind Hakuyuu that he is never in the Kannan plains to simply play.

However he finds that those moments out in the field, protected by the barrier of cloth the war tent he resides in with his father, is not the most devastating part of war. It is coming home to see wives and children cry over news of a loved one's loss in battle. To watch as hopeful gazes sink into drowning despair in the eyes of his country's people, as the emperor pays his condolences to every lost soldier's family.

The boy understands the meaning of war and what should be treasured and protected against its travesties.

Which is why he vows to destroy anything that will threaten the bonds he decides to treasure.

He wants to keep the threads, connecting his sister and father on one side and his mother and brother on the other, safe. He wants to keep them clutched tightly in his hands and will sever anything that will break them apart.

He will protect them, even from themselves, he decides as he places himself between the constantly fighting twins.

* * *

VII.

As the heir to the throne, Hakuyuu knows he has to grow up fast. He emulates the charismatic way his father speaks to his soldiers, a voice tranquil like a pond but with an underlying edge of steel. The first imperial prince learns to school his face to look impassive, to relax his jaw and look at others collectedly. He must think before he acts, must calculate the intentions of others and read between hidden lines.

He takes those lessons with him into every ambushed political meeting with his uncle's faction of lords.

He walks out of the room successfully ignoring the avaricious stares he receives, from the middle aged men with portly bellies in elegant robes, instead of throttling them. He exhales deeply as Kouen again apologizes for the actions of his father while Koumei's hands disappear behind his head to scratch at his scarlet head in embarrassment. After another unsuccessful attempt at dissuading the boy, the blue haired male brings up the only thing that instantaneously makes his scarlet haired cousin quiet. All he has to do is mention Gyokumei's name and the other boy's cheeks flushes a red a few shades lighter than his hair.

With the two boys in tow the prince sets off to locate his siblings, his mask slowly slipping as the tips of his lips turn upwards into a small smile at the thought of them.

However his composure of calm and his mask of indifference cracks completely as he spots Gyokumei on the floor. Her clothes are rumpled and her hair is in disarray with a hair ornament hanging lopsidedly at the side of her head, only held up in place with a few strands. But the thing that causes him to instantaneously launch himself at Hakuren is the black eye forming on her face and the fear etched across her features.

He towers over his younger brother and yanks firmly on the folds of his silk robes as he brings their faces close, their foreheads touching.

"We are siblings, we do not and will not fight each other."

He sees the scratch marks on his brother's face and the conflicted way the other boy's eyes morph from hatred to guilt. Hakuyuu lets out a long sigh as he turns to his sister. Koumei is leading a frantic servant to them and Kouen helps in supporting her as she gets up.

Hakuyuu appreciates his cousins' help, but this is a matter between siblings and he will mend it on his own.

The eldest sibling grabs both twin's hands in his own and walks steadily ignoring the others around him. He leads them to a secluded area, where prying eyes and ears won't reach.

"I want the both of you to reflect on your actions." The two seven year-olds glare at each other and only stop when Hakuyuu clenches his jaw tightly, "Now."

He stares at them the same way father does, with unwavering eyes with no room for disobedience, and watches as they simultaneously shrink under his gaze.

* * *

IX.

When he hears of his sister's injury his feet slam into the ground as he approaches the medical tent in a hurry.

He finds her sitting at their cousin's bedside, words never leaving her mouth as she quietly stares at the red haired boy's sleeping form. She is simply staring and refuses to budge, even when he comes to sit beside her. After living together with her for some years Hakuyuu can tell what she's thinking. The way she refuses to raise her head as if she has done something wrong, how she is blaming herself for their cousin's injury.

But he sits there patiently and waits. Finally he feels her fingers intertwine with his own as she presses a cheek against his shoulder. He squeezes her hands softly as she finally lets slumber take her.

Hakuyuu almost doesn't notice Hakuren standing across from him, an unreadable expression on his face as he stares at their sister. Blue orbs meet his own before his younger brother turns around and walks out of the medical tent like nothing happened.

Hakuyuu does not know the exact events that transpired that night but he leaves the base camp, with Gyokumei hand in hand, knowing one thing. He will never let his sister approach the battlefield again.

* * *

XI.

As his sister curls into his side, with soft hands clutching his own, he stares at her in rapture. She is a delicate little thing, with long inky hair that swirls around her back in tendrils contrasting highly with her pale skin. When he comes back from father's year and a half long expedition he almost does not recognize the girl who practically flies into his arms.

But he supposes they have all changed, they have all gotten taller and their features sharper. They have all seen things children their age should never witness.

However he is home now, and everyone he loves is safe from the dangers outside the walls. He lets himself smile as his other little sister toddles towards them with a reluctant Hakuren in tow. It was surprising how Hakuei had taken such a liking to them so quickly. The two brothers had assumed she had forgotten them, as she was too young to really remember who they were before they left. But after listening to the little girl babble about how her big sister said her two brothers were heroes fighting the bad guys, the two of them understood why she remembered them.

It was amusing to observe Hakuren's facial expression flicker between disbelief and happiness as he stared at Gyokumei and Hakuei respectively.

He wonders why there is such a big difference between his sister and brother. They are twins and contrary to their similar appearances, they are not alike in the slightest. Hakuren is a chatter box with a booming voice, Gyokumei says few words and is quiet. Hakuren is to the point and honest whereas Gyokumei uses pretty words with underlying meanings. Hakuren's face always betrays his emotions while Gyokumei hides under a mask.

Hakuyuu will always find it strange how Hakuren holds such a sweet and loving gaze for their mother but a dark one for their sister, who has the same personality.

* * *

XIII.

"Young prince Hakuryuu also has blue hair."

Not breaking his pace he walks past the gossiping servants, cerulean orbs glance darkly and silence falls among the room.

The birth of the youngest Ren brought both celebration and skepticism throughout the nation. Hakuryuu was like any other child born from Gyokuen and Hakutoku, with swirls of dark blue hair and eyes to match. Every child of theirs had those features except one, Gyokumei.

In the eyes of the less educated citizens of Kou it could only mean one thing: Gyokumei was Gyokuen's lovechild with another man.

The ridiculous rumors surrounding his sister spread like wildfire among the ignorant, as they completely ignore the fact that she is twins with Hakuren.

They are simply rumors.

But when he mentions the gossip to his sister, he cannot help but notice the strange way her fingers twitch.

* * *

XV.

Hakuyuu the Dungeon conqueror, he decides, has a nice ring to it.

He had finally done it, he had conquered Corcell the 42nd dungeon. He was the first dungeon conqueror from the Kou empire.

It was a strange experience, fighting creatures he had never seen before. The challengers pressed him to the limit, no amount of battles with normal soldiers could compare to how it felt exchanging blows with creatures fortified with magoi.

They were strong, stronger than the Hakuren, stronger than Kouen, maybe even stronger than his father and his two generals.

But he had beat them all and entered the room filled with treasure in amazement. The teenager looked up in wonder at the enormous being in front of him, the creator of the massive obstacles he had faced.

He will never forget the odd look the blue tinged djinn threw him. The way he was interrogated through narrow and calculating eyes on his thoughts on destiny and fate. He sat there in the djinn's final room for hours debating about unification and protecting bonds. After the lengthy discussion the djinn finally lost the calculating look and grinned from ear to ear. With a final wave he had disappeared into his sword, leaving the insignia of a dungeon conqueror burned into the steel of his blade.

When he comes back to the palace he expects a proud embrace from his two younger sisters, but who ends up in his arms is entirely unexpected.

The empress slides up to him and snakes her arms around his body in a hug. "Hakuyuu, my handsome and strong son. You surely take after your father and would become a great ruler."

He does not let his surprise show as he accepts her compliments and returns the embrace, "Thank you, Empress Gyokuen."

It was the first time his mother has paid attention to him in years and he honestly did not know what to do with all the touching and attention he was receiving from her. It was strange and it was out of character for the woman to be anywhere close to him for that matter. Yet here she was showering him with her affection.

Everyone comes close to him and bids him compliments to his achievement, his siblings crowd around him and hug him with vigor. However the first imperial princess keeps her distance.

"Congratulations brother." Gyokumei is smiling softly, but she refuses to step closer to him. As he takes a step forward in her direction, she turns on her heel and disappears down the corridor.

* * *

XVI.

The crown prince once again breathes in deeply, only to let it out in a tired breathy sigh.

Hakuren's face is contorted again with brows drawn tight and lips pressed together. The face he always has when speaking about Gyokumei. Hakuyuu wishes he could make a mad dash for the library only a few meters away, but it is too late. His brother is already ranting as his hands gesture wildly in the air, "She is so ungrateful, rudely talking to mother like that. So what if mother rejects her choice in suitor? The nerve, giving mother that look!"

Hakuyuu tries his best to listen to Hakuren, but he finds it difficult to focus as he spots the swish of scarlet hair disappearing into the library with new scrolls in hand. Distractedly he replies, "That may be so, but this matter is not something we have a say in."

Sometimes, he wonders if he has a say in anything regarding his younger sister anymore. She has been distant since he had conquered the dungeon, more flighty and cuts their time together short. However he supposed her recent mood had less to do with him, and more with her impending marriage prospects.

"Well, her suggestion was idiotic. Why couldn't she choose someone more respectable?"

The nineteen year old could only nod absentmindedly. Sometimes there was no point in trying to argue with Hakuren when he was on a tirade.

Hakuren sneers, nose scrunched up and lips pulled back, "So what if he's the first dungeon conqueror? He's just some guy who started a shipping company. Him engaged to the Kou imperial princess? Ha!"

Hakuyuu didn't want to mention that the infamous Sinbad was more than simply the first dungeon conqueror, he was someone who had conquered several. He had the admire the young man, as his own dungeon hadn't been easy to conqueror. He had been surprised Gyokumei had even known about the man. But Hakuyuu wasn't too opposed to the idea of Sinbad joining Kou, neither was the emperor. He would be a strong ally.

He was about to retort but he spotted his two little saviors.

Hakuryuu's small feet patter the ground as he squealed at the sight of the two of them, "Big brothers, play with us!"

Hakuei trailed after the bouncing three year old with a shy smile of her own.

Hakuyuu exhales deeply again, however this time it is with a sense of relief as he watches Hakuren's frown split into a giant grin. His negative mood and furrowed brows disappearing at the sight of the children. With one swift movement, the second imperial prince, is flying through the halls with Hakuei and Hakuryuu in each arm, leaving peals of laughter to echo across the walls.

Perhaps, Hakuyuu thinks, the only similarity between the twins is the way their mood brightens at the sight of their younger siblings.

He can only shake his head at the complicated relationships between his siblings as he enters the library.

* * *

 **AN:** Because I realize the way I'm formatting my story may get confusing i'll be writing a timeline next chapter. (The roman numerals indicate what age Gyokumei is at the time). Also I'll be putting up ages for anyone who is curious.

Hakuyuu is 3 years older than the twins

Hakuren and Gyokumei are the same age, Gyokumei is older by five minutes.

Kouen is 1 year younger than the twins & Koumei is 3 years younger than the twins

Hakuei is 7 years younger than the twins & Hakuryuu is 13 years younger than the twins


	3. Hakutoku Ren

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic

* * *

Blessed Child of Mine

 _Hakutoku Ren_

* * *

.

Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer.

That is a mantra that Hakutoku repeats to himself everyday as he stares into the eyes of his brother.

Perhaps, the young warrior thinks, Koutoku is necessary for the good of creating Kou.

His brother gathers those who follow his ideals of power, he symbolizes brute strength. He represents the people who want to rule over others, to be able to authorize and control the world from their very fingertips. He is part of the faction of people who prey on others, to survive they must stand on top of a mountain of corpses. To feel in control, there is no distribution in power; there is simply a hierarchy of rule. They are the people who fund the weapons and fuel the riot for war.

Whereas Hakutoku himself is an idealist, he wishes to unify the world for there to be peace and harmony. There must be something more to this life than simple humanistic pleasures, there is a purpose that humans need to fulfill. Why else can people who are so different, so segregated from each other by mountains and the sea be able to talk to each other in a common tongue. Why is it that only the Torran people are different?

However it is unfortunate for Koutoku, who values strength above all else to be the weaker of the two brothers. Hakutoku has more experience in combat, he does well among his troops, and he is far more intelligent and calculating than his younger sibling. At times the soldiers think it is laughable to compare the two, only to be silenced the next day when the fiery red haired man catches wind about what is said.

Concealed jealousy is something that is often set on Koutoku's face. Smiles hide lies, congratulations mask ill wishes, behind every agreement there sits a trap. The older brother assumes that his brother thinks he's being clever and cunning; to think that his downfall would not be through a battle but due to a woman. Someone who he will supposedly be unguarded around, someone who will become his weakness.

However he can't help but agree, Gyokuen is a woman of allure with a bewitching beauty. The young woman has straight black hair accompanying a silver tongue. Pale skin and small wrists, dainty as if she has never seen labor or sunlight.

But Hakutoku is not oblivious. He notices the way her eyes change during battle. How she doesn't startle ever during an ambush, how brown orbs narrow in contempt when soldiers attempt to protect her. When his red haired brother makes an ill advised battle tactic, she tilts her head to the side and stares through half-lidded eyes as if to question his sanity.

She masks her intelligence with girlish laughter and serenity.

She is like his brother, hiding behind lies upon lies.

When she leans her head against his shoulder, the general closes his eyes.

There is no true evil, merely opposing sides of the same coin. People fight for what they believe in, that is what he is doing for his people. For him to succeed he will take in the ill intentions of others for the greater happiness and safety of his subjects.

Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.

He marries the woman he knows will one day become his downfall.

Together with his soldiers they are able to gather men across the large plains of Tenka. To conquer and spread hegemony among their people.

To establish the empire of Kou.

* * *

.

He will never forget that day, when she comes to him with her hands resting on her abdomen.

She is pregnant with his child.

The soon to be empress is swept away by her group of attendees; men and women from a variety of cities across the globe. Falan, a Parthavian woman, who is clothed completely in white and Ithnan, of mysterious origins, who's face is always embellished with a checkered mask stand by her side. Gyokuen is placed far from the battle grounds, in a place she can no longer hear the cries of war.

When the boy is born in the safe confines of Rakushou, the area they tend to settle in, they name him Hakuyuu. He is the white hero that will attest to their efforts at softly combs his hand through short ocean blue tufts of hair as his son sleeps, marveling at his offspring.

As he watches Gyokuen cradle their child between her arms, humming a soft tune he comes to a realization.

He had not intended for Gyokuen and himself to start a family; just as he did not intend to be emperor. He thinks perhaps he can come to love her and their children, even if he will never trust her.

* * *

II.

The twins separation had been a way to subdue his wife. It was no secret after their birth Gyokuen held a complete adoration and unadulterated love for their daughter. Perhaps she had always wanted a little girl, but it became unsettling when she would largely ignore everyone else in favor for the bundle in her arms.

For the first two years, the king found the way she cradled their daughter secretly at night tolerable. However due to the startling way the small empress altered her cloying features to stringent looks, from soft coos to obsessive grasps, he knew he had to intervene.

It had pained him, the way his daughter did nothing but cry in his arms as he tried to soothe her as he took her away from the cold hands of her mother.

In the end he gave her to Falan to hold, the woman would expertly hold the black haired toddler in one arm and her blue haired counterpart in the other as she put them to sleep.

He had trusted the Parthavian woman, much more than his own wife. As he could see the woman's eye spark in delight when one of his children would call for her. He had never seen the spark in his wife's eyes unless it concerned Gyokumei.

Gyokumei who she attends to in her strange ways, would have a difficult time growing up. The young child is the first imperial princess, she will be the country's little darling. However he realizes at the same time, Gyokuen will never allow her daughter to be coddled like a spoiled princess.

Which is why Gyokumei is taken away from her mother. He will not allow Gyokuen to raise their daughter as a soldier when she is not expected to become one like her brothers.

They are all among hard times and children do not get to enjoy their childhood for long, thus he wishes to give her the best experience that he can.

* * *

IV.

Hakuyuu will succeed him, there is no doubt.

The small boy no longer has eyes wide with wonder, but with determination and fixed concentration. His shoulders are squared and his back ramrod straight as he sits quietly and listens. The austere expression of Shu Kokuhyou is fixed on the crown prince as he gruffly draws a line across a map indicating their battle formation for the next few days. In rapt attention Hakuyuu nods quickly, absorbing the tactics with ease.

The only child in the vicinity picks up war tactics like a sponge to water.

As the lesson finishes, the blue haired child stares expectantly at his father. Hakutoku spreads the scroll in his hand onto the desk in a flourish. The written characters of the Torran language dance into view as the two males smile.

Sometimes he finds it unfortunate for both his son and himself, that where they truly want to be is among dusty old tomes sitting in complete silence.

However they are given their own destiny where they must rule to save their treasured ones. They must put aside their own pleasures for the sake of protecting the ones they love.

They have a duty they must put above all else and fulfill.

* * *

IX.

Although he is not often in their lives, the emperor pays special attention to his children. He had spent most of his time with Hakuyuu, his first child who is his copy in looks and mentality. The growing preteen shows promise, but at times Hakutoku worries for him. The boy is usually serene and collected but is also impulsive concerning his siblings. The eleven year old acts more like a father to Gyokumei than the emperor himself, fretting over any injury he spots on his sister's delicate hands.

As Hakuyuu is to himself, Gyokumei is like his wife. She hides behind smiles and inquisitive head tilts. The girl smiles politely, but he knows with the slight narrowing of her eyes she is just as cunning and calculating as her mother. But all the same she is his daughter. She always laughs at him warmly, face glowing a soft pink when he shows her affection.

Although twins Hakuren and Gyokumei are not alike in the slightest. The two are Gyokuen's spitting image, both have a small face with big eyes and long eyelashes. However despite physical appearances, Hakuren is an oddball and unlike either himself or his wife. The sunny and boisterous boy is bright and loud, an opposite of both royal's quiet nature. He supposes his son has always tried to bring positivity and optimism to their lives, something the whole family lacks. Nonetheless when Hakutoku looks into blue orbs not dissimilar to his own, he watches as they morph into confidence and assurance when he takes him into battle.

Unlike how his first three children idolize him, his fourth shows no such thing. Hakuei is still a child and he regrets he is not able to give her the same attention he had to his previous children. Although the young girl is two years old, she does not cling to him as her sister did when she was younger. Her reactions, he finds are understandable. War takes him far from home, he can count the amount of times he has spoken to his youngest daughter alone on one hand.

However he loves her all the same for she brings her siblings together. Hakuren and Gyokumei can stand in the same room without fighting if their little sister is between them. She is a treasure who brings the whole family together in happiness, something he has not been able to do for years, and for that he is grateful.

* * *

XIV

"Emperor Hakutoku, may I request an audience with you?"

Sorting the papers in his hands, he places them in a neat pile to the side. His sole inky haired daughter stands before him, eyes devoid of her usual warmth. Instead her expression which she has only shown to a select few, is full of fluctuating assertiveness and uncertainty.

As she speaks he realizes it is not the same softness she uses with others, but at a volume slightly above a whisper. "There have been rumors of a boy from a small town in Parthavia who walked into a dungeon fill of peril and danger, but came out with treasures and unrivaled power."

He watches in silence as she continues, her voice is firmer than before, "There has been another sighting on the outskirts of the Tenka plains close to the eastern sea. I believe it would be beneficial if someone from Kou would conqueror it."

He has heard of the strange building sprouting across the grassy fields of Tenka. A massive structure that rivaled the palace itself sat on a green landscape. However so far, no individual came out of it alive.

"The boy Sinbad says that the creatures he faces in the dungeon have a wealth of knowledge outside of what is known to common man."

Intrigued by the idea he inclines his head slightly. "I believe there is a more than adequate candidate to achieve this."

Hakutoku feels a minuscule twitch of his lips as he hears his daughter praise her older brother. "Not only does his thirst for knowledge give him motive to defeat the dungeon, but he is both strong and well versed in combat. If there is anyone in Kou who deserves to conquer it, it should be Hakuyuu."

"I concur." He smiles as the uncertainty ebbs from his daughter's frame, "Hakuyuu Ren shall be the next dungeon conqueror."

* * *

XV

He notices the sudden change in his wife's behavior at Hakuyuu's successful dungeon conquest. She is ecstatic, truly smiling at others with a crinkle of light in her eye. Her interactions with her son in less than a month is more than the ones she has had with him in the past ten years. She walks with him in elation as little Hakuryuu toddles around his mother and brother.

One could have mistaken the small black haired woman for their daughter, the imperial princess who used to stick by the crown prince like glue. However the teenager is nowhere to be seen, often confined to her chambers. The roles of daughter and mother have switched.

The already strained relationship between mother and daughter becomes subtly frosty. Gyokumei adopts the steely tone of her brothers as the empress lets a sly grin escape from her upturned head as they engage in conversation. Only few notice: himself, Hakuyuu, Hakuren, Kouen, and Koumei.

* * *

XVI

"Gyokumei has suggested an interesting suitor for herself, that boy Sinbad."

Similar to his daughter, Gyokuen often has a minuscule twitch of her fingers. The twitch that foretells she knows something that he does not.

She turns to him, eyes wide in genuine worry. Thin arms grab his shoulder in concern as she looks up to him.

"My lord, but what if he uses Gyokumei to become king of Kou?"

A plausible reason to be concerned about, however he knows that is not the real reason for her fear. That is something she will always keep to herself; her thoughts, wishes, and dreams are things that will never escape her lips and be heard by anyone.

However he does know, his wife does not frighten easily. There is something terrible about this boy, that induces fear in his wife. Although Gyokuen does not care for the happiness and safety of Kou; the emperor knows she will give everything for her first daughter.

She continues in her prattle, hoping to convince him of her suggestion, "I think that to truly create unification as you say she should marry someone from Kou. Our wonderful nephew Kouen is a splendid example. He is the one most like you after our wonderful Hakuyuu after all."

Ocean blues meets auburn brown as she stares him down.

"Please Hakutoku, reconsider." She utters his name with such emotion, in a way that was long forgotten. She is for once desperate and almost pleading, as her wide eyed stare focuses on his face closely. Breathe shallow and eyes dilated, he brushes a hand across her own as he feels the quick thrumming in her veins.

"Very well."

* * *

XVII

His wife, he knows, is furious with him. As his daughter and her now husband stand before him.

A mane of sky blue hair tumbles down the man's shoulders, as he bows to the rulers of Kou. Dark ocean blues meet lighter hued orbs as the soldier looks on in honor at being chosen to be part of the imperial family. Gyokumei's face is shrouded by a red mesh veil as she exchanges a small drink with her husband before her parents, a Kou custom marriage.

The teenager was a promising soldier and someone the emperor trusted, someone who would not betray Kou.

Seishuu Ri, grandson of his right general Seiryuu Ri, becomes Gyokumei's partner in marriage.

It is difficult to see two of the unhappiest people in the room. Both are well versed in masking their expressions, that even at times Hakutoku finds it difficult to tell, the mother and daughter duo simply smile at the congratulatory wishes. They laugh as if this what they had wanted it all along as Gyokumei rests her palm on her husbands arm and speaks to the lords around them, and Gyokuen pretends to weep in a crowd of understanding mothers as her child is married off.

However he knows that some of her tears are real as she is relieved that her son in law standing before her is not Sinbad.

Lastly as he once more finds himself standing next to his brother, he realizes that perhaps it is not two unhappy people in the room but three.

* * *

XVII

Hakutoku is no fool, he knows the persona of a trophy wife does not suit Gyokuen. From the day he met her he knew she was shrewd and plotting something against him. He did not delude himself into thinking that two decades of marriage would change anything.

The woman had a goal to achieve and although he did not know what it was, he had no doubt she would do anything to achieve it. Even if it meant tearing down Kou bit by bit with someone she abhorred.

He notices the way his brother and her stay back, silent words exchanged between them.

They are plotting to overthrow him, to gather those who oppose his peace and wish to riot against him.

It is unfortunate he is already a step ahead of them.

* * *

XVII.

Every soldier and lord is present when he announces it, Hakuyuu will take on the throne next year.

It is quicker than he would like, but as his son has far surpassed him in combat ability he realizes he should abdicate from his rule. It is impossible for him to hear his brother growl from across the room at his announcement, but he hears it all the same. The feral anger and rage is for once marring his face, twisting it into an ugly scowl. Beside him, his fiery red haired sons show the complete opposite. Their faces split into grins and they slap their hands together loudly in applause.

The room echoes in thunderous applause as the first dungeon of Kou is proclaimed to ascend the throne in a few months.

* * *

XVIII.

It is rare for Gyokumei to visit the inner palace now, as she currently resides in the Ri residence.

As they exchange pleasantries, he immediately knows that something dire has occurred. His daughter falls silent as she rests her hands in her lap and sits down. Her fingers twitch slightly against her robes, he can hear a light swish of the cloth as it moves against the floor.

He does not want to ask, he does not want to know if by again going against his wife's advice that he has caused Gyokumei harm as he had all those years ago. But he must face the consequences of his decisions.

"How is Seishuu?" As the words leave his lips her fingers still and her brown eyes look to the side.

It does not matter if she is married to someone else and her name is no longer Ren, she is still his daughter.

"Gyokumei."

Her eyes meet his own and she blinks quickly at his expression; his eyes are drawn tight and his fingers are clasped in a tight fist. Surprise etched across her features she quickly utters, "He is a good man father." There is a lull of silence before she continues, "I am not unhappy. I feel satisfied."

Resigned, he clothes his eyes slowly. "Perhaps it was not the best marriage I could arrange for you."

"It is more than adequate father, thank you for taking care of me all these years."

She gets up and hugs him close. As she pulls away, she stares into his eyes. Dark auburn eyes so like her mother, are looking at him. But unlike Gyokuen's recent cold and narrowed stares that are directed toward him when he is not looking, his daughter's eyes are wide. Her eyebrows are raised high, her eyes slightly moist as she looks on with utmost fear.

"Father there is something I must tell you."

* * *

XVIII.

The doors burst open with men clad in red armor, a smell of ash follows in their wake as they surge into the room. Between labored breathes a soldier speaks out from a soot covered mouth, "Emperor Hakutoku, there is an emergency!"

The room stills. His children and their many cousins come to attention. The daughters of Koutoku crowd around their eldest brother in fear as they realize the stench in the air is not only of smoke and fire. A slick red substance is drying at the frays of some uniforms. Hakuryuu blinks as his sister pulls him close, Hakuei can only comfort her youngest brother as Hakuren is completely focused in his seat.

"In the Ri family's villa, there has been a fire! The first imperial prince and first imperial princess are alive but they're in critical condition-"

Hakuren is no longer in his seat, as he flies out the door Kouen and Koumei rush after him.

Seiryuu who is at his side looks on, his rough and unwavering voice betrays the tremble in his hand. "What of my grandson?"

The face of a defeated man stares back at the older general.

"Seishuu Ri is dead."

* * *

AN: So many new ideas popped into my head after reading the latest chapters! Unfortunately I've already solidified where I want to go with this story, so it will be diverging from canon quite a bit (short fic, so 9 chapters max). But gosh so many plot bunnies and now plot holes in my story.

Promised timeline will be next, because I'm very bad at logistics and I need to figure out how the ages are going to work out. Soso sorry!

Also Huzzah for procrastination, the urge to write always comes to me less than ten hours I have to take a test.


End file.
